filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Die Schlümpfe
miniatur|Schlumpf-Dekoration in Barcelona Die Schlümpfe (im belgischen Original: Les Schtroumpfs) sind Comicfiguren, die 1958 als weitere Figuren der Comicserie Johann und Pfiffikus des Magazins Spirou entstanden sind und vom belgischen Zeichner Peyo (Pierre Culliford, 1928–1992) entworfen wurden. Die Lieblingsspeise der Schlümpfe ist Sarsaparilla, deren Früchte im Deutschen mit „Schlumpfbeeren“ übersetzt wurden. Die Bezeichnung Schtroumpfs ist nur indirekt eine Wortschöpfung Peyos: Als er beim Essen nach dem Salzstreuer fragte, sagte er: „Passe-moi le … le Schtroumpf“ anstelle von: „Passe-moi le sel.“Les Schtroumpfs et le Livre Qui Dit, 2008.. Der deutsche Name Schlümpfe tauchte erstmals bei der Ausstrahlung der Schwarzweiß-Kurzfilme im Rahmen der Sendung Sport-Spiel-Spannung des Bayerischen Rundfunks Anfang der 1960er Jahre auf. Ihr deutschsprachiges Comic-Debüt gaben die Schlümpfe erst Jahre später in Fix und Foxi 20/1969 innerhalb der Geschichte Prinz Edelhart und die Schlümpfe. Die Schlümpfe in der Originalfassung Die Schlümpfe in Johan et Pirlouit Peyo, der vom Mittelalter begeistert war, zeichnete einen wesentlichen Teil seiner Comic-Abenteuer vor dem Hintergrund dieser Epoche. So entwarf er ab 1946 Geschichten um den Pagen Johan. Johan, zunächst blond gezeichnet, wurde ab 1952 für eine Veröffentlichung im Magazin Spirou mit schwarzen Haaren dargestellt. In einer anderen, 1952 gezeichneten, Geschichte über diesen Pagen (Le lutin du bois aux roches, Album ab 1954) tritt erstmals der kleine quirlige Pirlouit auf, welcher Johan von dann an treu zur Seite steht. Der blonde Pirlouit war Peyos Lieblingsfigur (Peyo 1990: „Pirlouit était mon personnage préféré. J’aime bien les Schtroumpfs aussi mais mon préféré c’est quand même Pirlouit“ (Pirlouit war meine Lieblingsfigur. Ich liebe auch die Schlümpfe, aber ich bevorzuge Pirlouit. ) Seither wird die Serie mit Johan et Pirlouit (Johann und Pfiffikus) identifiziert. Eine weitere immer wiederkehrende Figur ist der Zauberer Homnibus (ab ca. 1954). Ähnlich gestaltet, mit charakteristischem blauen Talar und langem weißen Bart, ist der Zauberer Merlin im Film Die Hexe und der Zauberer (1963). In dem erstmals am 23. Oktober 1958 veröffentlichten Abenteuer La flûte à six schtroumpfs (bei Spirou noch La flûte à six trous) treten erstmals, in einer wichtigen Nebenrolle, Les Schtroumpfs (Die Schlümpfe) auf. Mit dramaturgisch ähnlicher Bedeutung sind die Schlümpfe auch in drei weiteren von Peyo gezeichneten Abenteuern über Johan et Pirlouit zu sehen. Die Schlümpfe und die 16 Alben von Peyo 1959 schlug Spirou-Chefredakteur Yvan Delporte dem Künstler Peyo vor, eine Kurzgeschichte ausschließlich mit Schlümpfen zu zeichnen (siehe L’incroyable saga des Schtroumpfs.http://groups.msn.com/ChezPetiteFleuronparledetout/lesschtroupmfs.msnw) Diese erschienen zunächst im Rahmen der Mini-récit, kleinen Büchern, die man aus mehreren Seiten einer Spirou-Ausgabe selber basteln konnte. Peyo schätzte den Bedarf an Schlumpf-Geschichten nur für eine vorübergehende Mode ein. Schließlich widmete sich Peyo, wohl auch wegen der Resonanz der Leser, wesentlich stärker den Schlümpfen und gestaltete vorwiegend deren Abenteuer. Die sechs ersten Mini-Geschichten wurden später für die Alben neu gezeichnet. Peyo gilt grundsätzlich als der Schöpfer der Schlümpfe; an den Geschichten arbeiten in Zeichnung und Text auch Yvan Delporte, Gos und andere mit. Im verwunschenen Land der Schlümpfe gibt es zunächst nur einen Menschen, den Hexenmeister Gargamel mit seinem Kater Azraël. Der Begriff Le pays maudit (dt. bei Kauka: „Verwunschenes Land“) bleibt vorwiegend auf die Zeit vor 1962 beschränkt. In den Alben bis 1992 gilt das Schlumpfdorf als weit abgelegen und schwierig oder gar nicht erreichbar. In den Geschichten bis 1992 blieb der Kontakt zur Außenwelt auf wenige Menschen (Johan, Homnibus) beschränkt. Um 1969 zeichnete Peyo das letzte Abenteuer mit Johan und Pirlouit (Le sortilège de Maltrochu). Der Kinofilm von 1975: Die Schlümpfe und die Zauberflöte Nach einem Versuch in Schwarzweiß, Anfang der 1960er Jahre durch das Trickstudio Dupuis TVA,Peyo Peyo Peyos Biografie, dt.BD et Animation: Une Tradition Belge BD et Animation: Une Tradition Belge, frz.) und nachdem mit Tim und Struppi, Asterix und Lucky Luke bereits einige frankobelgische Comic-Serien verfilmt worden waren, kamen die Schlümpfe 1975 mit der Verfilmung ihrer Debüt-Geschichte La flûte à six schtroumpfs ins Kino. Die deutschsprachige Fassung startete im Oktober 1976 in den bundesdeutschen Kinos. Die im Comic enthaltene karge Darstellung des verwunschenen Landes der Schlümpfe erfolgt im Film viel bunter und auch umfangreicher. Im Gegensatz zum Comic bleiben im Film vier Schlümpfe während der Seereise und dem Endkampf gegen Mathieu Torchesac bei Johan. Im Comic verabschieden sich am Ende die Schlümpfe auf einem Feld, im Film findet diese Szene im Schloss statt. Die Filmmusik, mit Einsatz der Flöte, stammt von Michel Legrand. Einige andere Comic-Geschichten von Johan sind in der ab 1981 produzierten Fernsehserie enthalten, den Schlümpfen kommt dabei im Vergleich zu den entsprechenden Comic-Geschichten (falls sie dort überhaupt vorhanden sind) meist eine größere Rolle zu. Im Studio Peyo entstanden dann seit den 1980 Jahren viele Kurzgeschichten (acht oder vier Seiten) sowie 220 neue Einseiter (Schtroumpferies). Das letzte Schlumpf-Abenteuer, an dem Peyo offiziell noch mitarbeitete, kam in seinem Todesjahr 1992 heraus. Die Schlümpfe (Fernsehserie) Von 1981 bis 1989 wurden bei Hanna-Barbera die Schlümpfe für das Fernsehen aufbereitet. Neben den über 400 Episoden mit Schlümpfen kamen auch noch die Geschichten mit Johan zum Zuge (18 Episoden, Johann und Peewit in Schlumpfhausen). Bei der deutschen Bearbeitung der US-Fernsehserie entstanden dann, bedingt durch kürzere Namen in der US-Version und die erwünschte Synchronisation, kurze Namen für die kleinen Schlümpfe. Die Comic-Welt der Schlümpfe (seit 1958, 25 Alben, 5 Alben Schtroumpferies und viele weitere Kurzgeschichten) unterscheidet sich von den Darstellungen in der Fernsehserie. Es kommt zu Nebenfiguren, wie etwa Rotznase (Bolvamel) oder der Hexe Hogatha, sowie Opa Schlumpf und Oma Schlumpf, welche nicht in den regulären Alben (Les Schroumpfs, Schtroumpferies), wohl aber in einigen Kurzgeschichten zu sehen sind (Oma und Opa 1998 in Besuch von Opaschlumpf, Hogatha 1991 in Hogathas Talisman, Rotznase 2000 in Die Schlümpfe und die Riesenmöhren). Im Comic möchte Gargamel nur in seiner ersten Geschichte (Le voleur de Schtroumpfs) aus einem Schlumpf Gold machen, dieses Motiv wird im Comic nie wieder erwähnt. Im Comic bleiben im französischen Original und der Carlsen-Übersetzung die Benennungen der Schlümpfe von der Fernsehserie unbeeinflusst. Grand Schtroumpf ist der Große Schlumpf, politische Auslegungen der in der deutschen Synchronfassung der Fernsehserie üblichen Bezeichnung Papa Schlumpf sind für den Comic und gegenüber den Autoren daher irrelevant. Die Schlümpfe nach 1992 Seit Peyos Tod werden die beiden Albenreihen Les Schtroumpfs und Johan et Pirlouit sowie eine weitere von Peyo stammende, Benoît Brisefer (dt. Der kleine Winni, Benni Bärenstark), von anderen Autoren fortgeführt, die neuen Einseiter als Schtroumpferies im Albenformat veröffentlicht. Peyos Sohn Thierry Culliford schreibt seither einige der Texte zu den Schlumpf-Geschichten. Seit 1998 werden auch kurze streifenlange Witze gestaltet. Zusammenstellungen dieser Comic-Strips werden seit 2007 in Albumform herausgegeben, fünf Alben sind zunächst vorgesehen. Ab März 2011 werden alle 32 Bände in neuer Bearbeitung bei dem Cartoon-Label Toonfish wieder herausgegeben. Die Schlümpfe (2011 film) Die Schlümpfe (2011 film) Der zweite Kinofilm um die Schlümpfe ist ein US-amerikanischer 3D-Film aus dem Jahr 2011 von Regisseur Raja Gosnell mit einer Mischung aus Real- und Computeranimationsfilm. Als der böse Zauberer Gargamel die Schlümpfe aus ihrem Dorf verjagt, flieht eine Gruppe versehentlich in die reale Welt. Allein auf sich selbst gestellt, versuchen die Schlümpfe sich im Großstadtdschungel von New York zurechtzufinden. Auf dem Weg lernen sie zwei Menschen, gespielt von Neil Patrick Harris und Jayma Mays, kennen, die ihnen helfen. Aus Anlass der Premiere des Films wurden in Júzcar (Spanien) zu Marketingzwecken alle Fassaden des Dorfes blau gefärbt. Die Einwohner haben Ende 2011 für eine Beibehaltung der Blaufärbung gestimmt, damit gilt Júzcar als das erste Schlumpfdorf der Welt."Das Schlumpfdorf Júzcar", Artikel merian.de vom 4. Januar 2012 Die Schlümpfe 2 (2013 film) Die Schlümpfe 2 (2013 film) Dieser Kinofilm aus dem Jahr 2013 ist die Fortsetzung des 2011 erschienenen ersten Teils Die Schlümpfe. Der böse Zauberer Gargamel erschafft die beiden schlumpfartigen, aber unartigen Wesen Hauie und Zicki, genannt die Lümmel, um an die magische Schlumpf-Essenz zu gelangen. Als er erkennt, dass nur ein echter Schlumpf ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllen kann, entführt er kurzerhand Schlumpfine nach Paris. Während die Lümmel versuchen, Schlumpfine auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, machen sich Papa Schlumpf, Clumsy, Muffi und Beauty auf in die Welt der Menschen, um Schlumpfine zu retten. Die Schlümpfe 3 (2015 film) Die Schlümpfe 3 (2015 film) Für 2015 ist ein dritter Teil aus dieser Serie geplant.[http://boxofficemojo.com/movies/?page=showtimes&id=smurfs3.htm The Smurfs 3(2015)] Die Schlümpfe und das Schlumpfdorf Die Schlümpfe Die Schlümpfe sind sehr klein (sie passen mühelos in die Hand eines erwachsenen Menschen) und haben eine kräftig blaue Hautfarbe. Sie sind meist einheitlich gekleidet mit weißen Hosen (die in der Art einer Strumpfhose auch die Füße umschließen) und einer weißen phrygischen Mütze. Der Große Schlumpf (Papa Schlumpf) hebt sich von den anderen Schlümpfen durch seinen weißen Vollbart und seine rote Kleidung ab. Alle anderen Schlümpfe sind bartlos. Zu Ausnahmen von der weißen Einheitskleidung, wie beim Gärtnerschlumpf (Strohhut), dem Kochschlumpf (Kochmütze) oder dem Bastelschlumpf (Latzhose), kommt es erst in späteren Alben. Lieblingsspeise der Schlümpfe ist Sarsaparilla, der Große Schlumpf verwendet Sarsaparilla auch zur Herstellung von Salben, Tränken und Arznei. Schlumpfdorf miniatur|Schlumpfhaus (im Vergnügungspark [[Ankara)]] Die Schlümpfe leben im Schlumpfdorf (Schlumpfhausen) im Verwunschenen Land. Die anfänglich karge Darstellung (La Flûte à 6 schtroumpfs 1958, Le Pays maudit 1961) des Landes wich später dichtem Wald, dessen üppige Vegetation die Schlümpfe vor dem in der Nähe wohnenden Hexenmeister Gargamel schützt. Schlümpfe können sich nach Interesse oder Neigung''Les P’tits Schtroumpfs'' ausleben. Manche Aspekte der Zivilisation wie Zahlungsmittel, Zeitungswesen, Armut, Religion sind ihnen unbekannt oder werden nur kurzweilig und meist erfolglos ausprobiert. Manche Schlümpfe treten immer wieder auf (Brillenschlumpf, Witzboldschlumpf, Bastelschlumpf), andere treten nur für die Dauer einer Geschichte auf (Finanzschlumpf, Doktorschlumpf, Schtroumpf reporter), erkennen den Unsinn ihres Tuns und verschwinden wieder in ihre Anonymität.Szenarist Luc Parthoens, 2003: il s’agit toujours d’un des 100 Schtroumpfs de la communauté. Parce qu’ils constatent les effets pervers de leurs trouvailles, ces vedettes d’un album abandonnent leurs prétentions et retournent dans l’anonymat. Wie auch immer man die Struktur in der Schlumpfpopulation auffassen mag: Sie sind fleißig und bauen Brücken und Staudämme. Die Schlümpfe bzw. der Große Schlumpf wissen, wie man Zauberflöten mit sechs Löchern herstellt. Der Große Schlumpf (Papa Schlumpf), aber auch Gargamel, sind fähige Alchemisten. Häufig ist es der Große Schlumpf, welcher sich sowohl Gargamel als auch dem außerhalb des verwunschenen Landes lebenden Zauberer Omnibus gegenüber als der bessere Magier erweist. Zu Fehlversuchen und Laborexplosionen kommt es bei allen. * Politik: Die Comic-Abenteuer liefern durchaus einige Ansätze für politische Auslegungen oder Interpretationen, von den Autoren wurde bislang nichts davon bestätigt (siehe zugehör. Artikel auf Französisch sowie die Alben Le Schtroumpfissime (1964) und La Menace Schtroumpf (2000)). * Bei Kommunikation mit den Menschen, bei Reisen aus dem Verwunschenen Land hinaus oder zum Transportieren von Schlumpfbabys kommen den Schlümpfen Störche zu Hilfe. * Gebäude: In den ersten Geschichten gleichen die Behausungen der Schlümpfe ausgehöhlten Pilzen. Spätere Darstellungen lassen auf nachgebaute Pilze schließen. Sprache der Schlümpfe Schlumpfsprache (Le langage schtroumpf) nennt man die Sprechweise der Schlümpfe. Um eine eigentliche fiktionale Sprache handelt es sich nicht, sondern nur um das Einfügen des Wortes „Schlumpf“ anstelle des richtigen Wortes. Beispiele: „Heute haben wir richtig schlumpfiges Wetter“, „Schlumpf hier nicht so rum!“ oder „Der Schlumpf im Haus erspart den Zimmerschlumpf“. Es werden auch bewusst komische Momente erzielt. So sagt etwa ein ansonsten unbekleideter Schlumpf, der sein Handtuch abgeben soll: Mais … Grand Schtroumpf, on va voir mon schtroumpf (1968, Les Schtroumpfs et le Cracoucass; dt. etwa „Aber Großer Schlumpf! Dann sieht man doch meinen Schlumpf!“). Die Schlumpfsprache kommt den sprachschöpferischen Neigungen junger Leser entgegen. Ähnlich wie selbst erfundene Geheimsprachen schafft sie ein Gruppengefühl und führt dazu, dass die Leser sich den Schlümpfen verbunden fühlen (schließlich sprechen sie ja die „Sprache“ der Schlümpfe). In den Alben ist die Schlumpfsprache den Schlümpfen vorbehalten. Während daher die Kommunikation mit den Schlümpfen für die Menschen in den Comic-Geschichten oft recht schwierig ist, kann der Leser eines Albums der Sprache oder den Geschehnissen meist leicht folgen. Allerdings wird in den jüngeren deutschen Bearbeitungen bei Carlsen oder Bastei des Wortes „Schlumpf“ häufiger eingebracht, als es die Originalfassung vorsieht. Es kommt auch vermehrt zu Wortschöpfungen. So werden Texte aus Les Schtroumpfs noirs (Albenversion v. 1963, jew. Blatt 2, der Große Schlumpf hat mit einem faulen Schlumpf zu tun), „Ou est encore passé ce fainéant?“ und „Et va plutôt me ser une grande perche dans la forêt!“, bei Carlsen zu „Wo steckt der Schlumpfpelz jetzt wieder?“ und „Schlumpf mir lieber einen Schlumpf aus dem Wald!“ In La Schtroumpfette (1966) wird, nachdem Schlumpfinchen einen Schlumpf küsst, „C’est comme ça qu’on attrape des microbes“ zu „Alles voller Schlumpfzillen“ (Blatt 8) und „Il faudrait des volontaires pour l’accompagner“ zu „Wir brauchen Schlumpfwillige“. Anzahl der Schlümpfe Über die Anzahl der Schlümpfe divergieren die Darstellungen der Autoren und die Auffassungen der Leser. Während letztere auf vielen Webseiten und Fandarstellungen dazu neigen, Schlümpfe akribisch zusammenzuzählen, was mit Oma Schlumpf, Opa Schlumpf (die in den 25 eigentlichen Comic-Alben nie aufgetreten sind), Schlumpfinchen, Sassette, Babyschlumpf und dem Wilden Schlumpf (auch Tarzan Schlumpf) zu einer Anzahl von 106 führt, haben die Autoren keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass es für sie eine Gemeinschaft von 100 Schlümpfen ist (dokumentiert 1962 in Le centième Schtroumpf, 1964 in Le Schtroumpfissime, 1969 in Le cosmoschtroumpf, 1995 in Le Schtroumpfeur de Bijoux sowie in Luc Parthoens Interview von 2003 anlässlich der Albenherausgabe Le Schtroumpf Reporter). Aus Parthoens Interview geht auch die für die Dramaturgie bedeutende und notwendige Existenz anonymer Schlümpfe hervor. Deutsche Übersetzungen und Bearbeitungen Die Schlümpfe im Kauka-Verlag Rolf Kauka veröffentlichte 1968 in seinen Fix-und-Foxi-Heften erstmals Johan-Abenteuer in deutscher Sprache (auf Titelbildern von Der heitere Fridolin war sein Kopf bereits um 1960 zu sehen). Johan, Pirlouit und seine Ziege Biquette heißen bei Kauka Prinz Edelhart, Kukuruz (der Spitzname „Kuckuck“ wird selten gebraucht) und Ricki. Die Schlümpfe gab es dann ab 1969. Kauka veröffentlichte deren Abenteuer als Fortsetzungsgeschichten in seinen Fix-und-Foxi-Heften, als Alben sowie umformatiert im Taschenbuchformat. Mit seinem Fix und Foxi super 35, Die große Schlumpf-Schau (1970, FF super 35), hat er 40 Seiten Schlumpf-Comic mit eigenen Zeichnungen (die nicht von Peyo stammen) in schlechter bzw. spürbar anderer Qualität um vier Seiten gestreckt sowie eigene Titelbilder anfertigen lassen. Da Kauka bereits mehrere Schlumpf-Geschichten zur Verfügung hatte, benannte er sie in Geschichten, in denen sie bei Peyo noch namenlos waren. In Les schtroumpfs noirs beispielsweise erwischt der Große Schlumpf einen faulen Schlumpf, Kauka nannte den von dieser Geschichte an Gammelschlumpf. Bei Peyo und Delporte erhielt der mit Faulheit assoziierte Schlumpf erst in einem später gezeichneten Abenteuer seinen Namen. Vom FF super 35 abgesehen ist der Comic-Teil der langen Schlumpf-Geschichten etwas ungenau, aber inhaltlich mehr oder minder korrekt übersetzt. Anders als bei Bastei oder Carlsen hat man bei Kauka die Schlumpf-Sprache nicht stärker betont. Bedingt durch das Formatieren in Fortsetzungsgeschichten fehlt gelegentlich der obere Streifen eines Blatts. Außerhalb des Comic-Teils sind immer wieder von Kauka-Zeichnern angefertigte Schlümpfe oder sonstige Nebenfiguren zu sehen. Es existieren auch Titelblätter mit Schlümpfen und Fix, Foxi oder Lupo. Weiterhin wurden ab 1975 aus Peyos Material, versehen mit Ergänzungen von Kauka, eigene Kurzabenteuer über die Schlümpfe gestaltet. Kauka dürfte auch etwas Einfluss auf die deutsche Synchronfassung der Verfilmung zu La Flûte à 6 schtroumpfs von 1976 gehabt haben: Zu Beginn stellt sich Pirlouit als Erzähler mit seinem Kauka-Namen Kukuruz vor, während er im weiteren Verlauf des Films Pfiffikus heißt. Im Vorspann ist auch die Information „Die Schlümpfe schlumpfen jede Woche in Fix und Foxi“ enthalten. Im Zuge des Filmverleihs brachte ab November 1976 der Kauka-Verleger Gevacur (Schweiz) vier Schlumpf-Alben heraus. Das zweite, Die Schlümpfe und die Zauberflöte (von 60 auf 56 Seiten gekürzt, das Comic zum Film), erschien Anfang Januar 1977. Von einem deutschen Anbieter kam die DVD im Februar 2007 heraus (ohne frz. Tonspur). Schlümpfe ab 1979, vorwiegend bei Bastei und Carlsen Seit 1979 verlegt vorwiegend der Carlsen-Verlag Abenteuer mit den Schlümpfen (die deutsche Bezeichnung Schlümpfe konnte bei allen weiteren deutschen Verlegern beibehalten werden) und dem Pagen (Johann und Pfiffikus bei Carlsen) in deutscher Sprache. Die Schlumpf-Abenteuer kamen zunächst einmal vollständig und chronologisch heraus. Die Johan-Abenteuer mit Pirlouit wurden ebenfalls verlegt, allerdings nicht chronologisch. Die ersten 13 regulären Bände, welche in der Aufmachung vorwiegend den französischen Alben entsprechen, erschienen chronologisch von 1979 bis 1989 bei Carlsen. Nachdem von 1992 bis 1995 einige weitere Bände im Bastei-Verlag erschienen, legt Carlsen seine Reihe seit 1996 neu auf, jedoch ab Band 11 mit anderem Inhalt. Von 1982 bis 1984 erschien bei Carlsen zudem eine über Kioske vertriebene Schlumpf-Reihe (zwölf Ausgaben, ab Nr. 3 mit der Bezeichnung semic, jeweils 44 Seiten Comic) mit gelben Umschlägen, in denen das Material der normalen Ausgaben (teilweise 60 Seiten Comic) in anderer Zusammenstellung nachgedruckt wurde. 1983 veröffentlichte der Favorit Verlag Rastatt eine vierteilige Kinderbuch-Ausgabe Die Schlümpfe am Meer, … im Wald, … im Schnee, … im Regen, (dicker Einbandkarton, vier Karton-Innenseiten, gebunden, Licensed by S.E.P.P, Brussels, © 1983 by PEYO). Die Kurzgeschichten aus dem Studio Peyo und die Schtroumpferies wurden in Deutschland vorwiegend im Magazin Die Schlümpfe bei Bastei, 1991–2002, publiziert. Bastei verlegte weiterhin auch den klassischen Albenstoff. Im Gegensatz zu letzteren (Geschichten aus den ersten Schlumpf-Alben wurden mehr als ein halbes Dutzend mal auf Deutsch verlegt) wurden die Schtroumpferies und die meisten Kurzgeschichten nur in dieser Form in deutscher Sprache herausgebracht. Deutsche Bearbeitungen ab 2005 In der gut vertriebenen Reihe Klassiker der Comic-Literatur (ausgewählt vom F.A.Z.-FeuilletonFrankfurter Allgemeine, Verleger: Panini) beschäftigt sich der 2005 erschienene Band 14 (FAZ-14) mit den Schlümpfen. Neben einigen alten Abenteuern, die bereits von Kauka oder Carlsen verlegt wurden, enthält das Buch auch drei sonst kaum zugängliche Geschichten aus dem Jahr 2000. In der Übersetzung wurden teilweise die Benennungen aus der dt. Synchronfassung der Fernsehserie benutzt. Der redaktionelle Teil enthält keine ins Detail gehende Informationen über die Schlümpfe, die ein Leser nicht auch aus den Geschichten, die im Buch enthalten sind, entnehmen kann. Für die im Jahr 2000 entstandenen Abenteuer wird der 1992 verstorbene Peyo als Szenarist und Zeichner genannt, die Geschichten enthalten die seit seinem Tod übliche ©-Peyo-Signatur. Seit 2006 veröffentlicht Panini die Zeitschrift SCHLUMPF MAG. Entgegen dem Untertitel Comics, Rätsel, Spiel enthält die Zeitschrift keine der üblichen Comics, sondern nur illustrierte Geschichten und anderes Material. Jedoch enthält die Zeitschrift unter dem Titel Comic-Ecke eine ältere ummontierte und stark gekürzte Comic-Geschichte. Die verbleibenden Zeichnungen werden dabei ohne Sprechblasen mit einem zugehörigen Text in Prosa gedruckt (siehe Comic). Seit Februar 2008 publiziert Panini in zweimonatlicher Erscheinungsweise das SPECIAL SCHLUMPF MAG. Hier sind je Ausgabe etwa 28 Seiten Comics (Schtroumpferies und Kurzgeschichten aus den 1990er Jahren) enthalten. Übersetzungen bei Carlsen, Bastei oder sonstigen Verlagen sind gelegentlich identisch und unterscheiden sich nur in der unterschiedlichen Benennung einzelner Schlümpfe oder in der jeweils aktuellen Rechtschreibung (in diesem Sinne stimmen die Bearbeitungen von Le cosmoschtroumpf, 1969, bei Carlsen und Bastei überein). Von Kauka wurden die Bezeichnungen „Schlümpfe“ und „Gurgelhals“ übernommen. In den Veröffentlichungen ab 1995 hat auch bei Carlsen der Zauberer seinen Originalnamen „Gargamel“ zurückbekommen. Seit März 2011 veröffentlicht der Toonfish-Verlag im zweimonatlichen Rhythmus je ein klassisches Peyo-Album und ein neu übersetztes von Thierry Culliford. Hier wurden die Namen der Schlümpfe zum größten Teil aus der Fernsehserie übernommen, so wird der Große Schlumpf zu Papa Schlumpf oder der Brillenschlumpf zu Schlaubi. In einigen Geschichten werden die alten Kauka-Namen als eine Art Nachname benutzt. Zum Beispiel stellen sich Muskelschlumpf und Bastelschlumpf in der Geschichte Die Schlümpfe und das allwissende Buch dem allwissenden Buch als Mein Name ist Hefty, der Muskelschlumpf und Ich bin Handy, der Bastelschlumpf vor. Probleme bei den Übersetzungen Manchmal enthält der Originaltext unübersetzbare Feinheiten der Aussprache auf Französisch. Gelegentlich kommt es wegen Unkenntnis zu mangelhafter Bearbeitung. So wird, als die Schlümpfe in Le Schtroumpfeur de Bijoux (1995) bei Homnibus niemanden vorfinden, der Satz „Pas même l’ombre d’un Olivier“ bei Carlsen annehmbar zu „Nicht mal der Schatten von Oliver“, bei Bastei (anscheinend in Unkenntnis der Johan-Abenteuer und deren Nebenfiguren) zu „Nicht mal der Schatten eines Olivenbaums“. Manche Mängel sind auch ohne Kenntnis des Originaltextes erkennbar: In der Bastei-Version von La Schtroumpfette (1966) erhalten Schtroumpf Farceur und Schtroumpf Volant beide den Namen „Überraschungsschlumpf“. Während im Original Schtroumpf Farceur dem Schtroumpf Volant eine Torte stiehlt, muss man in der Bearbeitung wohl davon ausgehen, dass der Überraschungsschlumpf sich selbst die Torte wegnimmt und in einer Gerichtsverhandlung als Verteidiger und zugleich auch noch als Geschworener agiert. Benennungen im Original und den deutschen Bearbeitungen (Auswahl) 'Weitere Hinweise: ' Die deutschen Benennungen sind auch innerhalb eines Verlags nicht eindeutig. So wird Schtroumpf gourmand in der Bastei-Übersetzung (1993) von La Schtroumpfette (1966) der „Bäckerschlumpf“ genannt. In den Kurzgeschichten von ca. 2000 heißt er wieder Feinschmeckerschlumpf. Schtroumpfette hieß in dieser Bastei-Übersetzung von 1993 wie im TV Schlumpfine, in den späteren Bastei-Abenteuern wie bei Kauka Schlumpfinchen. Zeitschrift Vierteljährlich erscheint das Magazin „die SCHLÜMPFE“ mit Comics, Rätseln, Malseiten und Spielen rund um die Schlümpfe. Das Magazin richtet sich hauptsächlich an Kinder zwischen vier und neun Jahren.Homepage des "die SCHLÜMPFE"-Magazins Siehe auch * Die Schlümpfe (Comic-Geschichten) enthält Comic von 1958 bis 2012 * „Schlumpflieder“: Die Schlümpfe (Musik) * Die Schlümpfe (Fernsehserie) Weblinks * (bibliogr. Beschreibung der Mini-récits von 1959 bis 1962 mit Titelabb.) * (Text über die Mini-récits von 1959 bis 1962; frz.) * Les Schtroumpfs dans le journal de Spirou (Comicografie der Erstveröffentlichungen in Spirou; frz.). * Die Schlümpfe bei Kauka * Offizielle Schlümpfe-Site * Rezension zur aktuellen dt. Ausgabe Anmerkungen Kategorie:Frankobelgischer Comic (Werk) Kategorie:Comicfigur Kategorie:Sammelobjekt Kategorie:Trickfigur Kategorie:Fiktive Welt